Aaryanna
|death= |race=Succubus |species=Feline |gender=Female |height= |weight= |build= |hair=Lavender |eyes=Red |era= |alignment= |affiliation=Hrienth Clan, SAIA |seen=Teaching, reading 'cubi lore |known=This site is not rated for this question. |hobbies= |food=Passion or pain |colour=Black }} Aaryanna is a minor character in the web comic Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures. She is of the Cubi race and is acting as a teacher in SAIA as Destania's replacement ever since her breakup with Merlitz. Personality Aaryanna is a very egotistical Cubi, overwhelmingly proud of her heritage and species. Although knowledgeable of anything Cubi-related, she's relatively naive when it comes to matters outside of the world of her upbringing. Either because of her race or her basic nature, Aaryanna has a very volatile temper, often overreacting brutally at the slightest provocation. Fortunately, her irrational bouts of anger never last long, since she is just as easily distracted and can be drawn away from whatever is infuriating her by something interesting. Because of her upbringing she becomes frustrated when her teachings conflict with her surroundings, but regardless she tries her hardest at safely interacting with others, even if it means she has to curb the Cubi instincts she's so proud of. History Little detail is available regarding Aaryanna's life prior to her appearance in the comic, but it is known that she had a close student-teacher relation with Destania while in SAIA, and that she did not get along with Abel. She left SAIA after Destania's disappearance, venturing about Furrae in search of any lead regarding her mentor's whereabouts. Ultimately her travels took her to the Phoenix Oracle temple, where she, after menacing one of the oracles, received an ambiguous message which implied that "Destania's life has ended at the hands of Daniel Ti'FionaThe abridged prediction given in this strip." Aaryanna then obsessively hunted for the person who supposedly killed Destania, up until she settled in an abandoned mansion where she spent her time brooding. Her first appearance in Chapter 11 ("Guys Night Out... with Wildy?") features her as a villain, though due to a Cubi "law" (which turned out to be a confusing superstition spread throughout SAIA) she reformed herself. Her efforts at redemption, while earnest, often resulted in the occasional breakdown and left her craving contact with any member of her race (to the point she became so desperate she tried to vent with Dan). For the following several chapters she was involved in a relationship with Merlitz, and was instrumental in teaching Dan to accept his Cubi heritage. In Chapter 18 ("Unwilling and Abel at Cubi Academy") she accepted a teaching position at SAIA in the pain and suffering department. Since then she has appeared only sporadically in the comic. Trivia *Aaryanna is based on a real character from Furcadia. Her name is pronounced "Airy-anna", not "Arry-anna". *Aaryanna's journal, featured in , actually exists and can be found on LiveJournal. *Every Cubi has a clan-marking; Aaryanna's is the purple moon on her shoulder. Aaryanna belongs to Hrienth Clan. *Aaryanna's appearance and outfit will shift depending on who all is around her. *Aaryanna only needs to feed off emotions to survive, but she has an affinity for toast. *Due to her abilities, Aaryanna should never be allowed to play poker. EVER. *It could be said Aaryanna is more a lover than a fighter, as the only class she ever failed in the Acadamies was Battle Tactics. *Aaryanna is a sucker for romantic songs. *Aaryanna is incredibly proud of her Cubi heritage. The easiest way to distract her is to ask her about how great Cubi are, as evidenced by Pyroduck. References Aaryanna Category:Cubi